1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structural unit having a control unit housing and a hydraulic assembly housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In practice, a distinction can be made between hydraulic systems in which a control unit is located directly on a hydraulic assembly, and hydraulic systems with theses components disposed separately. In systems in which the control unit is located directly on the hydraulic assembly, a receiving chamber formed by the control unit housing and the hydraulic assembly housing for electrical components must be sealed off from such environmental factors as temperature, liquids such as oil or brake fluid, and mechanical loads such as dirt.
In the industry, sealing off the receiving chamber by way of sealing a contact face of the two housings by means of a fluid seal is known. In such an embodiment, it is disadvantageous that a great wall thickness of the housing is necessary, which entails high material costs.
For sealing off the receiving chamber, it is also known in the industry for the receiving chamber to be potted with a sealing composition. However, this requires using a large amount of material, which has an adverse effect on the weight of the entire structural unit. Moreover, the use of a large amount of material means correspondingly high material costs.
It is also known from the industry to seal off the electrical components located in the receiving chamber by way of individual seals, which are made in the form of inlay seals. With this kind of structural design, it is disadvantageously necessary to machine the contact faces for the inlay seals, which results in high machining costs and makes the assembly process difficult and expensive.
It is the object of the present invention to create a structural unit with a control unit housing and a hydraulic assembly housing in which sealing that is both economical and quickly installed is attained.